


Matthew Williams' Rules of Romance

by Pinkmanite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has the Rules for a reason and he strictly abides to them with zero intention of breaking them anytime soon... it's just that Lars makes him want to bend them every so often. <i>NedCan. Oneshot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthew Williams' Rules of Romance

The last time Matthew played without rules, he barely made it out alive, crawling up from the ashes, surrounded in the jagged pieces of his broken heart. Had he not been careful, he would have ended up bleeding outright.

But this time, Matthew is sure that he knows what he’s doing. Probably. It’s not like he’s ignoring the rules, he’s just allowing himself more legroom, more leniency.

The first rule he breaks, ehem, _bends_ is Rule #17: Never Crush on a Regular. As in, never get interested in someone he sees on the daily, that he _has_ to see on the daily. Coworkers, classmates, roommates, even the guy who always sits across from him on the 10:38am Route 90 bus on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

It’s not like he sees Lars (there goes Rule #62: No First Names) every single day, nor does he see him in the same place or time or anything constant like that. Every meeting is spontaneous, pure chance. Only a handful end in eye-contact, let alone conversation. The ones that do end up that way have been accompanied by a polite smile and a courteous wave. Matthew tries to tell himself that it’s mechanical but it scares him when he knows deep-down that it’s progression.

Lars isn’t much of a talkative guy and neither is Matthew, so the latter is a mixture of both proud and ashamed that he doesn’t know much about Lars at all, really. Just that he lives somewhere in the same dorm--but not on the same floor--and also attends New York University. It’s when Matthew breaks Rule #41: Always Eat Breakfast Alone, that he finds out that Lars is a film major with hopes to become an indie cinematographer and maybe even a Sundance-channel director one day. Lars says that he’s a free spirit and will go with whatever happens. His expectations aren’t much. Matthew scoffs, stuffing the last bite of pancake into his mouth as a reply. In his defense, Matthew had started out eating his breakfast in his pitiful solitude, posted at his normal spot by the window. The dining hall just happened to be pretty packed (meaning only half the tables were occupied) so Lars probably just had no other choice than to join him. Yeah, that had to be it. Matthew chokes down his coffee like he chokes down the voice of reason that tells him that he’s spewing bullshit.

When Matthew breaks Rule #3: Never Tell Alfred, he starts to remember why he made a list of rules in the first place. His brother is one hundred and fifty-six miles to the north, balancing a double major in chemical and bioengineering at the Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. But one hundred and fifty-six miles means nothing to a nosy little bitch of a twin that has to know every single juicy detail of his other half’s life. Alfred likes to say that it’s because Matthew getting laid is basically the same as getting himself laid, since they're identical. It's purely for research purposes. Purposes being Alfred’s own romantic benefits. Matthew ends up cussing him out because they both know that that’s how Mom finds out exactly three minutes after beginning their Skype call. Matthew hates to do it, but he shoots down his mother’s invitation for dinner because he's in absolutely no condition to break Rule #29: Don’t Introduce the Parents.

Lars seems to be popping up more and more lately, but Matthew shrugs it off because he’s probably imagining it since he’s probably head-over-heels for the guy. It doesn’t help that Matthew hasn’t dated since _the incident_ and hasn’t had any good material to jack off to in a time longer than the aforementioned. Matthew almost throws up one night when he finds his tired mind lolling around images of Lars pinning him to the wall and fucking him good and raw and senseless.

This has gone _beyond_ “too far.”

Yet, that doesn’t stop Matthew from graciously accepting Lars’ offer to join him for coffee one afternoon. He feeds himself excuses; it’s cold out, he was going to the coffee shop anyway, he needs some fresh air. He only halfheartedly accepts them. Lars tells him about how his new project is about an artist because it’s the best way to be creative and artsy on a low budget. After all, he was in art school. He bounces ideas off of Matthew, working on the outline of his script. Matthew doesn’t mind. It makes sense, he reasons. Of course Lars would think to ask him when Matthew himself is a studio art major with paint stains on nearly all of his pants. An hour later, Matthew doesn’t notice when Lars sneakily picks up their tab. Later, in the confines of his lonely dorm room, Matthew almost pulls out his hair because that’s breaking Rule #11: Pay Your Own Goddamn Tab.

It’s three days later when he gets a text from Lars. At first he’s confused because he _knows_ he never asked for Lars’ number. He’s not stupid enough to break Rule #7: Fuck Numbers. But Lars, ever the clever fellow, admits that he punched his own number into Matthew’s contacts back at the coffee shop, while said phone’s owner had momentarily left to grab napkins. Lars invites Matthew to go on a walk with him. Only for inspiration, of course. And so Lars can get more ideas for his script. That’s all.

Matthew waits five minutes on the dot (because of Rule #27: Texting Back Too Fast is Thirsty) to tell him Lars that he’ll meet him in the lobby. Matthew can’t help but feel like a bum in his plaster-stained sweats and vintage (vintage as in old and worn too often than socially acceptable) Leafs hoodie while Lars is in one of his usual pairs of Chinos and a sweater layered under a peacoat. Matthew is breathless.

Lars does start by asking Matthew questions that could vaguely relate to his project. What’s Matthew’s favorite medium? _Oil paints._ What’s your motivation? _Politically suggestive statements._ When did you decide to throw away your future and dishonor your family by choosing a useless major? _When I was a fourteen-year-old pseudo-anarchist drunk on Kurt Cobain’s every word._ Lars laughs at that one, brushing a hand through his perfectly styled nutmeg-brown hair.

By the time they get to the park, Lars is asking more personal questions and Matthew runs out of mental excuses as to why a certain topic may be relevant to an indie film project about a generic artist. Lars asks him about high school, about his little anarchist phase, about his twin brother. He thinks it's hilarious when Matthew mentions that his family didn’t mind his choice in major since his brother had chosen engineering at the same time.

In turn, Lars tells Matthew about his younger sister, who was currently in the midst of her senior year of high school and wanted to go back to Europe for university. When Matthew questions the “back” part, Lars explains that although he was born in Albany, his family lived in Rotterdam for a few years for business reasons. Lars admits that he’s fluent in Dutch and is immediately forced to say something solely for Matthew’s amusement.

At some point, they stop and claim a bench to have a good round of people-watching. Matthew pulls out his sketchbook and begins to sketch their surroundings as they continue to talk about life. Lars is busily working on his tablet, probably on his script. Matthew gets a little comfier, putting his feet up on the bench, back pressed into the arm rail. Lars slouches further into his corner, Matthew’s legs keeping him from sliding off. Slightly dissatisfied with his current sketch and suddenly stricken with an idea, Matthew breaks Rule #82: Never Draw Anyone.

Lars periodically tries to take a peak but Matthew angles his sketchbook away, chuckling at Lars’ pout. Matthew reassures him that he’ll get to see it eventually, as soon as he’s done. So Lars sighs and lets him, returning to his script. Half an hour later, Matthew presents his finished piece, a pencil sketch of Lars himself, peacefully typing away at his tablet. Lars is pretty impressed, which Matthew proudly acknowledges. Yep, he’s definitely a goner.

Eventually, Lars stops masking their little dates and instead asks Matthew to flat out “hang out.” His intentions are beyond obvious when he takes Matthew ice skating and grasps his hand for eighty percent of the time. He tells Matthew it’s because he’s rusty and he needs something to hold on to in order to keep his balance. Matthew knows it’s bullshit when he pardons himself to retie his skates and he sees Lars rush over to help a kid that falls right on his face. As a former hockey player himself, Matthew knows that no one needs help balancing when they have perfect form and can execute as clean a hockey stop as Lars just did. Sneaky hoser.

After three weeks, Matthew breaks Rule #56: Never Invite Them Home. It’s the first Rangers game and Matthew insists that Lars watches it with him. After admitting that yes, Lars is actually a good skater because he indeed played ice hockey, Matthew finds his interest further piqued and is even more eager to break his own rules.

By the time Lars invites Matthew to watch a hockey tournament in the confines of his own dorm room (which happens to be a double occupancy suite with a roommate that parties too late and too often), Matthew is comfortable enough with the place to make himself at home. He curls up on his usual spot on the couch, sitting on his knees. Lars plops next to him and hands him a beer. Matthew doesn’t think twice about breaking Rule #22: Stay Sober.

They don’t make it through the third period before Matthew is straddling Lars’ lap, lips locked and a Dutch hand getting acquainted with the unmarked territory under Matthew’s shirt.

Lars isn’t nearly as drunk as Matthew, which is how he manages to skillfully guide Matthew down the hall, into his bed, and is then able to promptly pin the boy into the mattress. However, Matthew isn’t drunk enough to be _wasted_. He’s really just buzzed and honestly still in control but feels like it’s enough to blame his actions on the alcohol if he really regrets them later. Nonetheless, he’s still weaker than Lars, so he lets the other guide him. Matthew groans when he feels Lars’ knee roughly shove up into his crotch.

“Someone’s excited,” Lars smirks, rubbing his knee in circles against Matthew’s erection. “I never knew that you were so eager for me, Matthew.”

“Fuck, Lars, I’ve been fantasizing for a good month already,” Matthew spits. “How about you do me a favor and indulge me?”

“As you wish, my princess,” Lars whispers delicately against Matthew’s ear before nipping at it harshly. Matthew yelps but the act makes his stomach twinge. Lars nips his way down until he’s suckling at Matthew’s collarbone. The blond is wide-eyed. “Oh shit…”

“You like that, don’t you, babe?” Lars murmurs, “the feeling of being so clearly claimed, marked for the entire world to see,” Lars says before he bites down hard, rolling the flesh between his teeth. Matthew groans because Lars is entirely correct and it really fucking turns him on.

Lars licks at the new hickey then moves to Matthew’s lips, gently suckling and biting at Matthew’s lower lip. Matthew lets him, pushes back into the rough kiss, even. He tries to snake his hands into Lars’ hair, but the film student grabs his wrists and pins them firmly to the mattress, above Matthew’s head. Matthew revels in it.

Lars releases him, pulling away from the kiss to observe Matthew’s now-swollen lip, plump and lightly coated in Lars’ own saliva. He pulls Matthew’s shirt over the boy’s head and aimlessly throws it to the floor. He peppers Matthew’s skin in kisses, lingering on a nipple to roll it between his teeth. At the same time, Lars roughly grabs Matthew’s junk through his pants, smirking against his skin. He slowly works the button open, sliding the jeans over slim hips just as he bites down. Hard. Matthew gasps.

“Lars, please...” Matthew groans.

“Hush, darling,” Lars kneels, mentally photographing the image of Matthew splayed out on his bed. “Have a look in the nightstand, see if you can find condoms and the lube.” Matthew nods and obediently rolls over to shuffle through the drawer. Meanwhile, Lars whips off his shirt and shimmies out of his Chinos. Matthew’s breath hitches at the sight of Lars in nothing but his figure-clinging trunks. It doesn’t go without notice because Lars cockily smirks.

“Come here,” Lars beckons for Matthew to come closer. “Be a good boy and put the condom on for me.”

Matthew readily obeys. He tenderly slides Lars’ trunks below his hips, nervously swallowing as his cock springs up. Matthew takes a deep breath before ripping open one of the condoms, pinching the top, and rolling it on. Lars feels so warm in his hands. Matthews feels the blood rush to his face as he blushes. Slightly embarrassed, Matthew looks away when he pulls his own boxers to his knees and repeats the process of putting the condom on himself.

Lars firmly but gently grasps his jaw and pulls him up to kiss him. Matthew lets Lars grab his hands. He barely notices that he takes the lube from him because Lars puts Matthew's other hand on his cock at the same time.

“Steady now, babe,” Lars warns as he pushes one finger into Matthew. The boy gasps a murmured “fuck” before Lars can attack his lips again. When Lars adds the second finger, he bites Matthew’s lip and gently sucks on it. Matthew can only moan because not only is he fully claiming his mouth, but he’s also scissoring him open. The third finger is slightly uncomfortable but Matthew takes a deep breath as Lars sucks his neck in just the right way.

Matthew sucks in a sharper breath when Lars hits _that_ spot.

“Ah, there we go,” Lars smirks, “finally.” And with that, he removes his fingers and reaches around Matthew to grab a tissue.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Matthew whines, “just when it was getting good, you jerk,” he pouts.

Lars pecks his mouth in aims to wipe said pout off of Matthew’s face. “Hold on, babe, the best part’s coming,” he whispers against his lips. Lars pulls back so he can aim the wadded up tissue at the trashcan. Matthew laughs when he misses because Lars is the one pouting now and Matthew can’t have any of that. He grabs his cheeks and kisses him in the same way Lars just did to him.

“What are you waiting for,” Matthew bats his eyelashes and Lars doesn’t think he can handle it for much longer.

“Lay down for me, baby,” Lars gently pushes Matthew back onto the pillows. He holds his breath when he yanks Matthew’s boxers completely off, chucking them off the bed with the rest of their clothes.

Matthew can feel his heart beating fast in his chest, the raw need pushing adrenaline into his bloodstream. He tries to steady his breath when he hears Lars lather himself in lubricant. He almost laughs when he hears Lars wipe off his hands with another tissue because he knows that he’s going to try to shoot it into the trashcan again. Matthew doesn’t need to watch to know that he misses the shot. However, Lars doesn’t pause to pout this time because his hand are gripping Matthew’s bony hips and Matthew can feel Lars at his entrance.

“Oh god,” Matthew groans when Lars begins to push in.

“Just Lars is fine, thanks.”

“You’re an asshole,” Matthew manages to choke out. He grips the bedsheets in tight fists. Lars soothingly rubs circles on his hip, leaning down to murmur dirty things in Matthew’s ear. Matthew blushes bright, bright red but his moans and hitched breaths let Lars know that he’s doing a pretty decent job.

Lars starts off with a slow, steady rhythm. Matthew can tell he’s doing his best to hold back, but he’s not ready to give him the okay to speed up. Matthew hasn’t had anything up his ass since… well since _the incident_ , and that’s something he’d rather not think about. Matthew does his best to even out his breaths and relax, as to fulfill Lars’ breathy urgings.

“Come on, Matt, how can I get you to relax,” Lars asks. Matthew thinks that Lars must be frustrated with himself because he can’t get his partner to loosen up. Matthew feels horrible.

“Babe, focus on me,” Lars leans down and kisses Matthew more. Matthew sighs into the kiss and does his best to focus on it. When it doesn’t work immediately, Lars reminds Matthew that he’s quite clever by grasping Matthew’s cock and roughly pumping it. Matthew gasps and melts into his touch, finally relaxing his muscles. He feels Lars smirk in their kisses and knows to take that as a warning that he’s not going to hold back anymore.

Matthew arches his back and shrieks Lars’ name amongst a lively string of curses.

When the bed creaks in time to Lars’ thrusts, Matthew knows he’ll be awfully embarrassed later, but right now? He really couldn’t give a fuck. Lars keeps hitting that spot and it’s so hard to focus on anything else. It doesn’t help that Lars keeps whispering filthy, filthy things in his ear. If anyone were to have told him three months ago that a film student would have him pinned to their mattress, calling him a thirsty bitch and a dirty whore, all whilst he got off on it, Matthew would blush and be quick to call bullshit on it. But right now? Matthew is too busy enjoying Lars’ ministrations.

When Lars’ thrust start to become sporadic and _harder_ , Matthew assumes that he must be getting close. When he feels Lars thrust deeper and harder than any other thrust and, on top of all that, stay there, Matthew whines and clenches all his muscles. Matthew moans and shrieks, Lars’ name falling from his lips in a dainty stream. He can’t help the groan when he feels Lars pull out.

Before he can collapse on the bed, Lars carefully pulls off both his and Matthew’s condoms, securely tying them off and walking them to the trashcan. When he returns, Matthew sits up so he can wrap his arms around Lars' neck and pull him into the bed. Lars smiles and lets him, dutifully wrapping his own arms around Matthew’s waist.

When Matthew wakes up to Lars’ 5:00am alarm, he jumps with a start because he has the slightest case of a headache and he can’t immediately remember where he is. But when he feels a warm mass shift from behind him, he relaxes and leans into the warmth. So much for Rule #39: Don’t Stay the Night and Rule #40: Spooning is for Chumps.

“Mmm, can you hit the snooze button, Mattie?” Lars yawns. Contrary to his request, he pulls Matthew tighter to him. Matthew rolls his eyes a wiggles out of Lars’ grip just enough to reach the alarm and cut it off mid-blare. He feels slightly victorious so he lets himself melt back into Lars.

“Matt, I hafta leave at six… gotta, uh, gotta catch a bus. Film project,” Lars murmurs, still half asleep. Matthew, annoyed, slowly opens one eye to glare at his partner.

“You’re kidding right?” Matthew sighs. That’s his cue to get Lars rolling. He reluctantly pries himself out of Lars’ embrace and yanks the blankets from his sleeping form. Matthew can’t help but be slightly amused when the grown man whines and tries to wrestle it back (to no avail).

“Come on, you basically just told me to wake you up so now I gotta do it. Can’t disobey you, can I?” Matthew smirks devilishly when Lars groans, sleepily nodding. He jumps when Lars literally rolls out of bed, causing a comic ‘thump’ when he hits the ground. Matthew laughs.

“Stop trying to be funny, asshole. Come take a shower with me.”

That’s what really gets Lars moving.

By the time they’re clean, out of the shower, and dressed (Matthew borrowing a pair of Lars’ Chinos and a shirt two sizes too big, much to Lars’ amusement), Lars has already missed the first bus and Matthew is slightly annoyed with him. He tsks at him while ushering him out of the dorm, ignoring Lars’ complaints and reckless ideas to blow off his project group. Matthew promises to meet him for lunch when he’s done, which manages to shut the film student up.

After seeing Lars off, Matthew returns to his own room, falling into the fluffy comfort of his own blankets. He lays there for a moment, his head buried in the sleeve of Lars’ shirt. After a moment, he realizes that he’s breathing in the (beautifully seductive) scent on Lars’ clothing and finds that incredibly creepy so he sits up and dives for his laptop. Already broke Rule #3 before, might as well update the brother.

Over the next few weeks, Matthew starts to stay the night at Lars’ room half the time. The other half, Lars makes himself comfy at Matthew’s, already comfortable enough to drink the artist’s favorite coffee blends while curling himself up in Matthew’s ridiculous amount of blankets.

When winter break comes, Matthew isn’t sure what he’s going to do because he’s pretty sure that Lars will visit his family, who probably still lives out in Albany. Nor does Matthew has any intention of immediately going home to his mother's house in Buffalo. While he does intend on meeting Alfred back home closer to Christmas, it costs him a good $200 roundtrip, give or take a couple Jacksons. Besides, if he goes home two weeks earlier than his brother, his mother will probably send him off on the two hour drive to visit his father in Toronto, which Matthew very much wants to avoid.

So that’s how Lars find a very distressed Matthew flipping through hotel options on Lars’ tablet during a Blackhawks vs Bruins game. Lars, feeling nosy, peers over Matthew’s shoulder, resting his chin on top of Matthew’s head. Matthew leans into him.

“What’re you looking up hotel rooms for?”

“Hm? Oh, I have nowhere to go for two weeks,” Matthew explains, “they’re closing the dorms next week.”

Lars wraps his arms around Matthew’s shoulders. “You should just stay with me in The Hamptons. My uncle’s got this little Gatsby-style cottage out there. It’s hilarious. I actually think he bought  the property and built the stupid thing in tribute to the novel. I guess that’s what happens when you’re an old European man sitting on a family fortune. The old bastard. But yeah, I’m hanging out at the cottage for a couple weeks before heading to the nest for Christmas. You’re more than welcome to join me.”

Matthew leans up and kisses the corner of Lars’ mouth. “I’d love to.”

To hell with Rule #64: Platonic Vacations Only.

Two weeks later and Matthew is well acquainted with the “cottage,” which is definitely a cottage compared to its neighboring homes, but nicer than any house Matthew’s family has ever owned. Matthew doesn’t know how Lars has ever been able to occupy this house on his own without going insane. Then again, Matthew figures he probably works on film stuff because if it was Matthew in the same situation, he’d be painting eight hours a day.

By now, Matthew and Lars have already made good use of the garish whirlpool bathtub. It’s become one of Matthew’s favorite places in the house for reasons he’d like to keep to himself. Matthew enjoys making hearty breakfasts in the morning so Lars can wake up to the aroma of fresh coffee and handcrafted pancakes. By the third day, Lars learns that he’s not allowed to ask for waffles. This is now pancake territory, thank you for your cooperation.

They often grab lunch in town or wherever it is they’re spending their time on that particular day. Matthew is ever the fan of cute little coffee shops, so Lars sucks it up and has a posh, overpriced salad on more than one occasion. But Matthew always lets him choose what they do for dinner, so Lars “gets back” at him by cooking every night. Matthew is surprised to learn that Lars is an artist in the kitchen. He muses that Lars can always become a gourmet chef and open his own overpriced restaurant when his film career doesn’t work out.

Matthew particularly enjoys how they spend nights curled up in giant quilts in front of the television and adjacent to the fireplace, apple cider mugs precariously balancedin their laps as they watch a medley of hockey games, shitty romcoms, and Korean dramas. Matthew likes the way that Lars holds him and kisses the top of his head so lovingly.

Tonight he sighs, sinking into Lars’ warmth, rubbing gentle circles on his thigh. Lars hums contentedly and leans his head on Matthew’s shoulder. Matthew knows he’s incredibly crazy but incredibly right when he leans up for a kiss and breaks Rule #1: Never Say I Love You.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to sign up for NedCan secret santa and I was pretty sad so instead of moping, I wrote 4000+ words out of nowhere, oops ^^' If you liked it, I'll love you forever if you give it a like or reblog on tumblr via [this post](http://cappucciino.tumblr.com/post/104202198445/oneshot-o-nedcan-matthew-williams-rules-of). Happy holidays, thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
